Karaoke
by Anna Potter Black
Summary: Karaoke has hit Hogwarts! They will be judged on what they sing, how well they sing and how well they look. No one wins, no one loses but they all gain one thing: a shot at singing!
1. Round 1S Snape: Island in the sun

**Karaoke**

**The introduction chapter and Chappie 1!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the crazy plot and myself (my fake fake name: Adela)**

Summary: Karaoke has hit Hogwarts! They will be judged on what they sing, how well they sing and how well they look. No one wins, no one loses but they all gain one thing: a shot at singing!

Chapter 1: S. Snape-Island in the sun

Adela: Welcome one and all to Karaoke Night! I'm your host Adela and tonight, we will-

_Snape cuts her off_

Snape: I'm not singing!

Adela:_glares at him_: YES YOU ARE SNAPEY!

Snape: MAKE ME, WOMAN!

Adela: You're up first!

_Snape is in a Hawaiian T shirt and some khaki colored shorts. Hair is still greasy and ugly but he has on some black sunglasses._

Adela: So, our first judge is ME! I am judging on "attire" basically, it's clothes that fit your song. Our second judge is Voldemort or as I call him, and he let's me, "Voldie".

Voldie: I am judging on your singing voice or as I put it, "You sing good, you move up-You sing badly, don't try it at all."

Adela: and our last judge is...Dumbledore!

Dumbledore: I am juding on what you sing.

Adela: Now...:gets interrupted: MOM!

"Mom": I'm a judge too! Did you forget?

Adela: No, it's called "almost forgetting". Oh, my mom is a judge on how well you sing, so she's working with Voldie! Now...S. Snape is going to sing Wheezer's "Island in the Sun"

Snape: _Hip hip  
Hip hip  
Hip hip  
Hip hip _

When you're on a holiday  
You can't find the words to say  
All the things that come to you  
And I wanna feel it too

On an island in the sun  
We'll be playing and having fun  
And it makes me feel so fine  
I can't control my brain

Harry: This is sad

Sirius: He has no vocals for this song.

_Hip hip  
Hip hip _

When you're on a golden sea  
You don't need no memory  
Just a place to call your own  
As we drift into the zone

Hermione: What zone?

Ron:annoyed: Who cares?

Adela:slaps him: Shut up Ron!

_On an island in the sun  
We'll be playing and having fun  
And it makes me feel so fine  
I can't control my brain _

We'll run away together  
We'll spend some time forever  
We'll never feel bad anymore

Hip hip  
Hip hip  
Hip hip

On an island in the sun  
We'll be playing and having fun  
And it makes me feel so fine  
I can't control my brain

We'll run away together  
We'll spend some time forever  
We'll never feel bad anymore

Hip hip

We'll never feel bad anymore  
No no  
We'll never feel bad anymore  
No no  
No no  
No no

Adela: Well, lets see...I think that the shirt and the shorts were good as well as the sunglasses, so...I give you a 22 out of 26 for attire.

Voldie & Mom: Not the best singing, need a lot of work, so a 15 out of 26.

Dumbledore: I like the song. 24 out of 26

Adela: So, you have a score of...61 out of 78

Mom: You're moved to the next round.


	2. HPotter: Pretty Girl

**Karaoke**

**Chappie 2: H. Potter-Pretty Girl!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the crazy plot and myself (my fake fake name: Adela)**

**Summary: Karaoke has hit Hogwarts! They will be judged on what they sing, how well they sing and how well they look. No one wins, no one loses but they all gain one thing: a shot at singing!**

**Chapter 2: H.Potter-Pretty Girl**

**Adela: Welcome back to Karaoke Night! After that _touching_ performance from Snape-**

_**Snape cuts her off**_

**Snape: It was not!**

**Adela:_glares at him_: YES IT WAS!**

**Snape: MAKE POTTER GO NEXT!**

**Harry: WHAT! I SUCK!**

**_Harry is now in a black shirt with a jean jacket wearing blue jeans. He has on a baseball cap that reads _CSI: LAS VEGAS**

**Adela: ****Now...H.Potter will be singing "Pretty girl (the way I love you)" by Sugarcult.**

**Harry: _Pretty girl is suffering,  
while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
what his intentions were about _**

And that's what you get for falling again  
you can never get him outta your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
you can never get him outta your head

Hermione, Sirius and Ron: Who is this to?

**Draco: His girlfriend, Weasley.**

**_Its the way that he makes you feel  
its the way that he kisses you  
its the way that he makes you fall in love _**

She's beautiful as usual  
with bruises on her ego and  
her killer instinct tells her to  
be aware of evil men

Remus: Is she getting hurt?

**_And that's what you get for falling again  
you can never get him outta your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
you can never get him outta your head _**

Its the way that he makes you feel  
its the way that he kisses you  
its the way that he makes you fall in love

Pretty girl  
Pretty girl  
Pretty girl is suffering  
while he confesses everthing  
pretty soon she'll figure out  
you can never get him outta your head

Neville: Mate, find a way to get him out of her head!

_**its the way that he makes you cry  
its the way that he's in your mind  
its the way that he makes you fall in love **_

Its the way that he makes you feel  
its the way that he kisses you  
its the way that he makes you fall in love, love

**Adela: Well, lets see...I think that the jacket was perfect like the jeans and shirt...I give you a 23 out of 26 for attire.**

**Voldie & Mom: Pretty good singing, needs a lot of work, so a 15 out of 26.**

**Dumbledore: I like the song. 24 out of 26**

**Adela: So, you have a score of...62 out of 78**

**Voldie & Adela: You're moved to the next round.**

**A/N: I have no idea who should go next and with what song! To help me and give me an Idea, just click on the pretty blue "Submit a review" thingy and click on the "Go" button to send it to me!**

**Tootles,**

**Delilah Evans**


	3. R WealseyCollide

**_Karaoke_**

**_Chappie 3: R. Weasley-Sk8ter boi!_**

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the crazy plot and myself (my fake fake name: Adela)

Summary: Karaoke has hit Hogwarts! They will be judged on what they sing, how well they sing and how well they look. No one wins, no one loses but they all gain one thing: a shot at singing!

Oh, and from now on, anything in **bold** is the singing.

Chappie 3: R. Weasley-Collide

Adela: Welcome back to Karaoke Night! After Harry's-

Harry cuts her off

Harry: I hated it!

Adela:glares at him: So what!

Harry: Ron was laughing! So does that mean he's next?

Adela: Yeps!

Ron: I'M WORST THAN HARRY!

Ron is now in preppy clothes. He has on a baseball cap that reads CSI: MIAMI

Adela: Now...R.Weasley will be singing "Collide" by Howie Day.

Ron:** The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah**

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Remus: Who is this song about?

Draco: Who knows.

**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide**

Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind  
  
**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to ryhme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide**

Neville: What do you mean by "collide"?

Adela: Well, sleeping with her.

Mrs. Wealsey & Mom: Oh my god::Mrs. Wealsey faints and Mom gives her some chocolate:

**You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide**

Adela: Well, lets see...I think that the jacket was...good...like the jeans and shirt...I give you a 21 out of 26 for attire.

Voldie & Mom: Pretty good singing, needs a lot of work, so a 13 out of 26.

Dumbledore: I like the song. 24 out of 26

Adela: So, you have a score of...58 out of 78

Voldie & Adela: You're going back in the audience.

A/N: I have no idea who should go next and with what song! To help me and give me an Idea, just click on the pretty blue "Submit a review" thingy and click on the "Go" button to send it to me!

Tootles,

Delilah Evans


	4. G Weasley & L LovegoodRich Girl

**_Karaoke_**

**_Chappie 4: G. Weasley & L. Lovegood-Rich Girl!_**

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the crazy plot and myself (my fake fake name: Adela)

Summary: Karaoke has hit Hogwarts! They will be judged on what they sing, how well they sing and how well they look. No one wins, no one loses but they all gain one thing: a shot at singing!

Oh, and from now on, anything in **bold** is the singing.

D/C: If you haven't figured it out, I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS!

Chappie 4: G. Weasley & L. Lovegood-Rich Girl

Adela: Welcome back to Karaoke Night!

Those who have sung cut her off

All those who have sung: I hated it!

Adela:glares at him: PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!

ALL:gulp:

Adela:smiles prettily: Next is Ginny who is going to sing "Rich Girl" by Gwen Stefani.

_Ginny is dressed as a female pirate without the eye patch, Luna is dressed the same way_

Ginny:** If I was a Rich Girl  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl **

Think what that money could bring  
I'd buy everything  
Clean out Vivienne Westwood  
In my Galliano gown  
No, wouldn't just have one hood  
A Hollywood** mansion if I could  
Please book me first class to my fancy house in London town  
**  
Ron: Why would she want it?

Hermione & Sirius: Don't read too much into it, it is just a song!

Ron: So what?

Harry & Remus: Chill

**All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
All the riches baby, don't bring what your love can bring  
All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than gold and I know **

If I was rich girl  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
I'd get me four Harajuku girls to  
Inspire me and they'd come to my rescue  
I'd dress them wicked, I'd give them names  
Love, Angel, Music, Baby  
Hurry up and come and save me

All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
All the riches baby, don't bring what your love can bring  
All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than gold and I know

LUNA:  
**Come together all over the world  
From the hoods to Japan Harajuku girls  
What? It's all love  
**

Remus: What kinds of girls?

Tonks: Idiot. Listen to the song!

**What? Give it up  
What? (shouldn't matter) What?  
Come together all over the world  
From the hood to Japan Harajuku girls  
What? It's all the love  
What? Give it up  
What? (shouldn't matter)  
What happened to my life? Turned up side down  
Chicks dat blew ya mind, ding, it's the second round  
Original track and ting  
You know you can't buy these things  
See Stefani and her L.A.M.B I rock the fetish people you know who I am**

**Yes ma'am, we got the style that's wicked  
I hope you can all keep up  
We climbed all the way from the bottom to the top  
now we ain't gettin' nothing but love**

Random Slytherin/Gryffindor: Whoo! I love this

**If I was rich girl  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl**

Adela: This was sung better than all of the others!

_Ginny and Luna bow down while the others that have sung growled angrily_

Adela: Well, lets see...the pirates outfit is really authentic looking...I give you a 26 out of 26 for attire.

Voldie & Mom: Pretty good singing, needs a lot of work, so a 15 out of 26.

Dumbledore: I like the song. 24 out of 26

Adela: So, you have a score of...65 out of 78

Voldie & Adela: Going to the finals.

_The two girls squeal in happiness_

A/N: If you want a Marauder to sing, name the Marauder and the song.

To do that, you have to press the really pretty button that says "GO" for "Submit review"

Cherrio,

Delilah Evans


	5. R Lupinbest of me

**_Karaoke_**

**_Chappie 5: R. Lupin-Best of me!_**

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the crazy plot and myself (my fake fake name: Adela)

Summary: Karaoke has hit Hogwarts! They will be judged on what they sing, how well they sing and how well they look. No one wins, no one loses but they all gain one thing: a shot at singing!

Oh, and from now on, anything in **bold** is the singing.

D/C: If you haven't figured it out, I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS!

Chappie 5: R. Lupin-Best of me

Adela: Welcome back to Karaoke Night!

No one cuts her off except Remus...poor him...

Remus: Who's next?

Adela:smiles evilly: Next is Lupin who is going to sing "Best of me" by the Starting Line.

_Remus is dressed in a pair of jeans, a black shirt with a white jacket. _

Remus:** tell me what you thought about  
when you were gone and so alone  
the worst is over  
you can have the best of me  
we got older but we're still young  
we never grew out of this feeling that we wont give up**

Sirius:growling: It better not be Tonks he's singing about!

James: So what if it is?

Sirius: He's dead

**here we lay again  
on two seperate beds**

Sirius: That's good. _Seperate beds_.

Tonks:sighing: I doubt the song was to me.

**riding two phone lines  
to hear familiar voice  
and pictures brought from memory  
we reflect on miscomunication  
an misunderstadings  
and missing each other two  
much too without you, let go  
**  
Harry: Remus, you're crazy.

Hermione: He's not crazy, just stupid.

**we turn our music down  
and we whisper  
say wat your thinking right now  
tell me what you thought about when you were gone and so alone  
the worst is over  
but you can have the best of me  
we got older but we're still young  
we never grew out this feeling that we wont give up  
**  
Sirius: Give up?

James: Give what up?

Adela:shakes her head: Their love. Haven't you seen the video yet?

James & Sirius: There's a video?

Adela:hits her head on the nearest thing:

Voldie:does the same: Who ever said that they were bright were not right in the head.

**jumping to conclusions  
made me fall away from you  
i'm so glad that the truth  
has brought back together me and you **

we're sitting on the ground  
and we whisper  
say what your thinking outloud

**tell me what you thought about when you were gone and so alone  
the worst is over  
but you can have the best of me  
we got older but we're still young  
we never grew out this feeling that we wont give up**

**we turn our music down  
and we whisper  
we're sitting on the ground  
and we whisper  
we turn our music own  
we're sitting on the ground  
and the next time im in town  
we will kiss girl  
we will kiss girl  
**  
Tonks:sadly: Lucky girl.

Harry: Don't be mad, be glad!

Mom: Isn't that from the "Glad" commercials?

Lily: I think so.

Adela: How come I feel like I'm the sane one?

James, Sirius and Peter: Cuz you are!

Adela:shakes her head and grabs the nearest pillow and screams into it:

**tell me what you thought about when you were gone and so alone  
the worst is over  
but you can have the best of me  
we got older but we're still young  
we never grew out this feeling that we wont  
feeling that we cant  
we're not ready to give up **

we got older but we're still yong  
we never grew out of this feling that we wont give up

Adela: This was a good, well thought out song!

_No one interrupts because they are afraid of her wrath._

Remus: The song was dedicated to...

_Everyone holds their breath_

Remus:...Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks.

Tonks:jumps up and down and kisses him:

_Everyone except Sirius is happy_

Adela: Well, lets see...the outfits good...I give you a 25 out of 26 for attire.

Voldie & Mom: Pretty good singing, needs a lot of work, so a 17 out of 26.

Dumbledore: I like the song. 24 out of 26

Adela: So, you have a score of...66 out of 78

Voldie & Adela: Going to the finals.

A/N: If you want a Marauder (besides Remus) to sing, name the Marauder and the song.

To do that, you have to press the really pretty button that says "GO" for "Submit review"

Cherrio,

Delilah Evans


	6. J Potter just the girl

_**Karaoke**_

_**Chappie 6: J. Potter-Just the girl!**_

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the crazy plot and myself (my fake fake name: Adela)**

**Summary: Karaoke has hit Hogwarts! They will be judged on what they sing, how well they sing and how well they look. No one wins, no one loses but they all gain one thing: a shot at singing!**

**Oh, and from now on, anything in bold is the singing. Anything like this** (blah)** is what they do.**

**Anything like this** _(blah)_**are my notes**

**D/C: If you haven't figured it out, I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS!**

**Chappie 6: J. Potter-Just the girl**

Adela: Next up is...drum roll please...

(Arthur Weasley stares at the drum)

L. Malfoy: For the Dark Lord's sake (gets the drum and pounds hard on it)

Arthur: NOOOOOOOO! (starts acting like Gollum and saying 'precious' scaring everyone)

All the girls: Did you take your pills?

Voldie: It says Idiot. (re-reads it and starts laughing hysterically)

L. Malfoy: What is it?

Voldie: No name, but a girly disney song!

Adela: What? (takes it and shakes her head) You got the wrong paper.

Voldie: Aw man! (starts pouting)

L. Malfoy: So, who's singing?

Adela: Well...(flips through a stack of papers and pulls one out) J. Potter is singing "Just the Girl"

(James is now dressed in a red shirt with the words 'NASCAR RACER' printed in bold letters and a pair of dark blue jeans)

James: **She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after **

Voldie: Who the hell are you talkin about boy?

Adela: His dream girl?

(Voldie looks confused)

**Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for **

Sirius: Confusing. This is Confusing.

Remus: Shut up. It is not that confusing.

(Voldie and Sirius both look confused)

**She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her **

Harry: Yeah...I know who!

Voldie & Sirius: Who? Tell me!

Adela, Remus and Harry: Ain't tellin.

**Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for **

Everyone besides Sirius, Peter and Voldie: Darn. We know.

Sirius, Peter and Voldie: One hint.

(everyone but the three shake their heads)

(Adela hits her head on the table)

**The way she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head **

Remus to the "girl" _(we can all guess but her name is not coming yet)_: He really does love you.

"girl": I never knew.

**She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined **

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more

"girl": I do that? To him?

Adela: Yep. Ya do.

**Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for **

The three that don't know yet: WHO?

Adela: SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU WILL FIND OUT AT THE END!

(gulps and goes into the corner, shivering)

**I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for **

Adela: Dedication?

(James blushes and mumbles something)

Sirius: What?

James: (voice a bit higher) It's dedicated to Lily.

Lily _(now we say Lily)_: I had no idea. (goes on the stage and kisses him on the cheek)

(James is now the color of her hair)

Adela: Now, the attire is good, love the nerdy normal look, 26 out of 26 for attire.

Voldie & Mom: Darn good singing. 25 out of 26

Dumbledore: I like the song. 26out of 26

Adela: So, you have a score of...77out of 78. Congrats, you get to go to the final round.

Next time on: _**Karaoke**_

a new song from whoever I decide

a character we all hate will sing it


	7. P Pettigrew Nobody's Home

**_Karaoke_**

**_Chappie 7:P. Pettigrew-Nobody's home!_**

**_Disclaimer: Own nothing but the crazy plot and myself (my fake fake name: Adela)_**

**_Summary: Karaoke has hit Hogwarts! They will be judged on what they sing, how well they sing and how well they look. No one wins, no one loses but they all gain one thing: a shot at singing!_**

**_Oh, and from now on, anything in bold is the singing. Anything like this (blah) is what they do._**

**_Anything like this (blah)are my notes_**

**_D/C: If you haven't figured it out, I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS!_**

**_Chappie 7: P. Pettigrew-Nobody's Home_**

Adela: Next up is...someone do some neat effect...

(D. Malfoy made a bunch of chocolate teddy grahams appear and hit the drum)

Arthur: MY PRECIOUS! (he looks like one of those people who are in mental hospitals)

Adela: It is P. Pettigrew with the song "Nobody's Home" by Avril Lavigne.

(Peter is dressed up in a black shirt and some black jeans)

Peter:** Now I couldn't tell you why she felt that way, she felt it everyday. And i couldn't help her, i just watched her make, the same mistakes again**

Whats wrong whats wrong now  
too many too many problems  
don't know where she belongs  
where she belongs  
  
Voldie: Who?

Sirius: Please tell us...

**She wants to go home  
but nobodys home  
its where she lies  
broken inside  
with no place to go  
no place to go  
to dry her eyes  
broken inside  
**  
Regulus: Was she disowned?

**Open your eyes  
and look outside  
find the reasons why  
you've been rejected  
and now you can't find wut you;ve left behind**

Sirius: She was left? Whoever she is...

**Be strong be strong now,  
too many too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
where she belongs**

She wants go home  
but nobodys home  
its where she lies  
Broken inside  
with no place to go  
no place to go  
to dry her eyes  
broken inside

Remus: Wow, this is...

Adela: (thinks about the singing) Like a bunch of hissing cats?

James/Harry/Hermione/Lily: Don't be too hard...(thinks about it and shakes their heads) Nevermind...

**Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
Shes fallin behind  
Shes loosin her mind  
She can't find her place  
shes loosin her faith  
shes fallin from grace shes all over the place, yeah**

Ron and L. Malfoy: How can you fall from grace?

(stare at each other in horror and scream like girls)

**She wants to go home  
but nobodys home  
its where she lies  
broken inside  
with no place to go  
no pleace to go  
to dry her eyes  
broken inside**

Shes lost inside  
lost inside oh oh  
She lost inside lost inside  
oh oh, oh...  


Adela: Well, attire...11 out of 26

Mom and Voldie: 5 from 26

Dumbledore: 11 out of 26

Adela and Voldie: Sorry mate, 27 out of 78-you need work.

**_Next time:_**

**_Hermione sings_**

**_To submit a request for songs and who to sing them, just click on "GO" and make sure the bar thing is on SUBMIT REVIEW!_**

**_Cheers_**

**_Delilah_**


	8. H Granger You get me

Karaoke

Chappie 8: H.Granger-

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the crazy plot and myself (my fake fake name: Adela)

Summary: Karaoke has hit Hogwarts! They will be judged on what they sing, how well they sing and how well they look. No one wins, no one loses but they all gain one thing: a shot at singing!

In this chappie, I get a side kick! (he he he! all the torture I put these peoples through!)

Oh, and from now on, anything in **bold** is the singing. Anything like this (blah) is what they do.

Anything like this _(blah)_ are my notes

D/C: If you haven't figured it out, I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS!

Chappie 8: H.Granger-

Adela: (jumps up and down and up and down a lot) SHE'S HERE! YIPPE!

Everyone: (sweatdrops anime style and gulps) Wh-who?

Adela: (evil grin) My cousin Adrie!

Adrie: (screams) HERE!

Adela: She's assistant host! We both thought about it for along time and figured it out!

Adrie: H. Granger sings next!

Adela and Mom: She's singing 'You get me' by Michelle Branch.

(Hermione is dressed in a pink peasant top with a long light red skirt-it goes up to her knees with black ankle boots)

Hermione: **So I'm a little left of center  
I'm a little out of tune  
Some say I'm paranormal  
So I just bend their spoon  
Who wants to be ordinary  
In a crazy, mixed-up world  
I don't care what they're sayin'  
As long as I'm your girl  
**  
Harry: Who's girl?

James: I think yours.

Rremus: Might be Ron's girl.

**Hey, you are on my side  
And they, they just roll their eyes**

Harry: THAT'S WHAT I DO! I'M ALWAYS ON YOUR SIDE IN AN ARGUMENT!

_(If you can't tell, this is an H/H, J/L, R/T, SB/OC, RW/LL type story. SORRY!)_

**You get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and take the chance, baby  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
And still you want me all the time  
Yeah, you do  
Yeah, you get me  
**  
Lily: That's soooooooo sweet!

Adela/Adrie: Yeppie!

(cell phone beats with the music, Adela picks it up and starts talking and grinning)

**So what if I see the sunshine  
In the pouring rain  
Some people think I'm crazy  
But you say it's okay  
You've seen my secret garden  
Where all of my flowers grow  
In my imagination  
Anything goes  
**  
Ron: I didn't know she had a secret garden...

Adrie: That's a book name also!

Ron: I didn't know.

McGongall: You do not know much about literature, Mr. Weasley.

**I, I am all you want  
They, they just read me wrong**

Harry: (angry) WHO READS YOU WRONG!

Adela: HARRY JAMES POTTER! SHUT UP OR ELSE!

**You get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and hold my hand, baby  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
Still you want me all the time  
Yeah, you do  
'Cause you get me**

Everyone: Course Harry gets you!

**Hey, you are on my side  
They, they just roll their eyes  
Yeah, yeah, yeah**

Remus: Poor you.

Tonks: What about me?

Remus: (smiling) Poor you as well.

**'Cause you get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and take the chance, baby  
You get me  
When none of the pieces fit  
You make sense of it  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
And still I want you all the time  
Yeah, I do  
'Cause you get me  
Yeah, oh, yeah, oh**

Adela: Well Adrie is needed at home, her sister and her niece are here!

Adrie: YES! WOO HOO!

Ron: Points?

Adela: Kay! Let's see...16 for attire...

Mom: Voldie has a cold, so I'm scoring this time...let me see...13 for vocals...

Dumbles: Um...16 for the song.

Harry: My score is 45...

Adela: You move on...cause you're cool!

Harry: Thanks!

Adela: I gotta song to sing!

(Adela has on a green tank top with sparkles and stars on it and a short black skirt, she's wearing black boots, her hair is up in a ponytail)

Adela: **There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl**

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl

Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You want to kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la  
Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music say

You got to kiss the girl  
You've got to kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl 

Adela: I dedicate this to my cousin, her three day old daughter and my nephew who's almost or already 2 years old!

**Next time:**

**Sirius...sings?**

**What will we ever do?**

**Please review**


	9. S Black Cael Green

**_Karaoke_**

**_Chappie 9: S. Black-_**

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the crazy plot and myself (my fake fake name: Adela)

Summary: Karaoke has hit Hogwarts! They will be judged on what they sing, how well they sing and how well they look. No one wins, no one loses but they all gain one thing: a shot at singing!

In this chappie, I hyper on sugar! (he he he!)

Oh, and from now on, anything in **bold **is the singing. Anything like this (blah) is what they do.

Anything like this _(blah)_ are my notes

D/C: If you haven't figured it out, I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS!

Adela: Next is...S. BLACK with the song from Locale AM from their The Characters cd..."Cael Green"

(Sirius is in a black suit holding a red rose)

Sirius: **it's 4 A.M., and my skin wants to crawl all over you  
but you're strangling my dick with a friendship bracelet  
so please let me in  
sitting on my futon bed  
sitting in my quiet room  
i could fold into a lot of things**

Harry: Tell me no more! (sits in a corner wearing ear plugs)

Remus: (evil grin) Those poor girls!

**sitting on my futon bed  
sitting in my quiet room  
i could fold into you  
she's in love with my radio  
**

Everyone besides Adela: A...RADIO!

(Adela is humming with the music)

Adela & Sirius: **that broadcasts her alone  
i'm in love with her gramophone  
spinning me all night long  
can i be intangible, just for tonight?**

All: (scared) I didn't know she knew this song...

**i'll be desire, you be you  
i'll hover about, telling tall tales of tangibility  
and then i'll become one with you again  
baby please let me in**

Adela: YEAH BABY! LOCALE AM ROCKS! I give you 22

Mom: I give you...20

Dumbledore: (humming) 22

Adela: (Japanese accent) You scored 70


	10. D Malfoy and Adela

**_Karaoke_**

**_Chappie 10: D.Malfoy and Adela_**

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the crazy plot and myself (my fake fake name: Adela)

Summary: Karaoke has hit Hogwarts! They will be judged on what they sing, how well they sing and how well they look. No one wins, no one loses but they all gain one thing: a shot at singing!

In this chappie, I am very very hyper and it's MY BIRTHDAY! (he he he!)

Oh, and from now on, anything in **bold **is the singing. Anything like this (blah) is what they do.

Anything like this _(blah)_ are my notes

D/C: If you haven't figured it out, I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS!

**_Chappie 9: D.Malfoy and Adela-_**

Adela: MY BIRTHDAY! 10/08! MY BIRTHDAY! _(It really IS my birthday!)_

Everyone except Mom: Okay! (start singing 'happy birthday')

Remus: How old are you?

Adela: (cheeky grin) 19 _(real age!)_. Anyway, D. Malfoy is gonna sing...'beautiful soul' by Jesse McCartney.

Draco: I'm in regular clothes...Muggle clothes...

Adela: Do you want me to hit you where it hurts? I got two bb guns that I'm not afraid...

Draco: (cuts her off) No I like these clothes! (scared)

Draco: **I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul  
yeeaaahhh

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry  
C'mon let's try

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Baby do you think you could want me to?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul 

Adela: No comments?

All: Good singing.

Adela: 25

Voldemort: 25

Dumbledore: 20

Draco: I got 70? I'm in the finals?

Dumbledore: You got it buddy!

Voldemort: Adela has a song to sing...'dive right in' by Story of the Year.

Adela in a long green tank top with diamonds on the side and blue jeans with diamonds on the but

Adela: **So here i go  
I'll dive right in  
Break through the waves  
Straight to the ocean floor**

And allthough my hands are shaking  
I lie perfectly still  
Cause i'm determined to let myself sink down

And i know i'm buried too far down  
To feel the warmth from the sun again

I could wave my arms and swim away  
But never reach the shore  
But for now i will lay face first in the sand  
With the wreckage from ships that lost their way

And i know i'm buried too far down  
To feel the warmth from the sun again

And i know i'm buried too far down  
To feel the warmth from the sun again

And allthough my hands are shaking  
I lie perfectly still  
Cause i'm determined to let myself sink down

And i know i'm buried too far down  
To feel the warmth from the sun again

Adela: I get 75 because it's my birthday and I'm not participating!

All: (nod)


	11. Evans, Black and Christmas

_**Chappie 11: L. Evans, N. Black and Adela**_

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the crazy plot and myself (my fake fake name: Adela)

Summary: Karaoke has hit Hogwarts! They will be judged on what they sing, how well they sing and how well they look. No one wins, no one loses but they all gain one thing: a shot at singing!

Oh, and from now on, anything in **bold **is the singing. Anything like this (blah) is what they do.

Anything like this _(blah)_ are my notes

D/C: If you haven't figured it out, I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS!

_**Chappie 11: L. Evans (Not gonna get us), N. Black (Girl Next Door) and Adela (holy night)**_

Adela: Yes! I know it has been long since I updated last...I've been busy! Anyway, Miss. Evans and Miss N. Black will be singing.

Voldie: Who's first?

L. Malfoy: Cissa!

James: Lily!

(both men glare at each other)

M. McGonagall: I'll pick. (looks at both women)...Sorry. Can't do it!

Sirius: Lily!

Adela: N. Black is second, L. Evans is first and I'm last!

Lily: **Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us**

Starting from here, let's make a promise  
You and me, let's just be honest  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night that falls all around us

Soon there will be laughter and voices  
Beyond the clouds over the mountains  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you

L. Malfoy: Interesting on who's she singing to and about...

Adela: _hits him in the head and punches him_ BE A BIT NICER! I KNOW WHO THE SONG'S DEDICATED TO!

James: Yeah...mmmp _Adela's hand is over his mouth_

**Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us**

Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us

We'll run away, keep everything simple  
Night will come down, our guardian angel  
We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us

My love for you, always forever  
Just you and me, all else is nothing  
Not going back, not going back there  
They don't understand,  
They don't understand us

Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  


**Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us **

Adela: Tell us who that song is dedicated to!

Lily: Him. _Points to James who smiles at her._

Adela: Miss N Black! You're up!

Narcissa Black: **Small town homecoming queen  
She's a star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin Perfect Hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell my self that inside she's ugly**

Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder   
if my boyfriend wants to date her

L. Malfoy: Oh yea!

**She's the prom queen  
I'm in the marching band  
She's a cheerleader  
I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk  
And I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America  
And I'm just the girl next door**

All besides L. Malfoy: Oh you poor thing!

**Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
of a chic debutaut  
everything that you want  
never too harsh or too demanding**

maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
everybody loves her  
but I just wanna hit her 

**She's the prom queen  
I'm in the marching band  
She's a cheerleader  
I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk  
And I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America  
And I'm just the girl next door**

**I'm just the girl next door**

I don't know why I'm feeling sorry  
for my self  
I spend all my time  
wishing that I was some one else

She's the prom queen  
I'm in the marching band  
She a cheerleader  
I'm sitting in the stands  
I get a little bit  
she's gets a little more  
she's miss America  
yeah she's miss America  
and I'm just the girl next door  
I am  
I am  
I am  
I'm just the girl

I'm just the girl next door  
hey yeah yeah yeah  
hey yeah yeah yeah 

**I'm just the girl next door  
hey yeah yeah yeah  
hey yeah yeah yeah **

**I'm just the girl next door  
hey yeah yeah yeah  
hey yeah yeah yeah **

**She's the prom queen  
and I'm just the girl next door **

Adela: Well, since it is the Christmas season, I'll sing 'Holy Night'

Adela: **Silent night, holy night,  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon virgin mother and child.  
Holy infant so tender and mild,  
Sleep in heavenly peace.  
Sleep in heavenly peace.**

**Silent night, holy night,  
Shepherds quake at the sight,  
Glories stream from heaven afar,  
Heavenly hosts sing alleluia;  
Christ the Savior, is born!  
Christ the Savior, is born!**

**Silent night, holy night,  
Son of God, love's pure light  
Radiant beams from thy holy face,  
With the dawn of redeeming grace,  
Jesus, Lord, at thy birth.  
Jesus, Lord, at thy birth. **

Voldie: We all are gonna sing a song...

All: **Oh, the weather outside is frightful,  
But the fire is so delightful,  
And since we've no place to go,  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.**

**It doesn't show signs of stopping,  
And I brought some corn for popping;  
The lights are turned way down low,  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.**

**When we finally say good night,  
How I'll hate going out in the storm;  
But if you really hold me tight,  
All the way home I'll be warm.**

**The fire is slowly dying,  
And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing,  
But as long as you love me so.  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.**

I will be back with updates soon!

Cheers!

Delilah


	12. L Malfoy and 2 Weasleys

_**Chappie 12: L. Malfoy and 2 Weasleys**_

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the crazy plot and myself (my fake fake name: Adela)

Summary: Karaoke has hit Hogwarts! They will be judged on what they sing, how well they sing and how well they look. No one wins, no one loses but they all gain one thing: a shot at singing!

Oh, and from now on, anything in **bold **is the singing. Anything like this (blah) is what they do.

Anything like this _(blah)_ are my notes

D/C: If you haven't figured it out, I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS!

_**Chappie 12: L. Malfoy (Sexy Back), C. Weasely (I'll Be) and B. Weasley (I've got you)**_

Adela: Happy New Year! The scores for last time were... L. Evans 77 and N. Black 72

Voldie: Who's first?

Charlie: Can I?

Adela: (mumbles) Fine, you sing Edwin McCain's 'I'll be' song.

Charlie: **The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above **

L. Malfoy: Geeze, this song is a sucker's song!

Adela/Mom: Shut your trap, idiot!

**I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life **

Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above

**I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life **

**I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said  
**

**I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life **

Voldie: Lucius, you're singing 'Sexy Back' with Regulus and the song is by Justin Timberlake.

Lucius: The horror!

**Lucius: I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think your special whats behind your back  
So turn around and ill pick up the slack. **

Take em' to the bridge

Regulus:** Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way**

**Take em' to the chorus**

Lucius: **Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it**

Regulus:** Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Get your sexy on  
Get your sexy on  
Get your sexy on  
Get your sexy on  
**

Lucius: **I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast**

**Take em' to the bridge**

Regulus:** Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way**

**Take em' to the chorus**

Lucius: **Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it**

**Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it**

Regulus:** Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Get your sexy on  
Get your sexy on  
Get your sexy on  
Get your sexy on**

Lucius:** I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast**

**Take em' to the bridge**

Adela:I can't take it anymore!

B. Weasley: **The world would be a lonely place  
Without the one that puts a smile on your face  
So hold me 'til the sun burns out  
I won't be lonely when I'm down**

**'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour feels much longer**

**I never doubted you at all  
The stars collide, will you stand by and watch them fall? (by and watch them fall)  
So hold me 'til the sky is clear  
And whisper words of love right into my ear**

**'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour feels much longer  
Yeah when I got you  
Oh to make me feel better  
When the nights are long they'll be easier together**

**Looking in your eyes  
Hoping they won't cry  
And even if you do  
I'll be in bed so close to you  
Hold you through the night  
And you'll be unaware  
But if you need me I'll be there**

**Yeah I got you  
Oh to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour feels much longer  
Yeah when I got you to make me feel better  
When the nights are long they'll be easier together**

Voldie: Lucius and Regulus got 66, Charlie got 70 and Bill got 76


	13. Bella, Dark Lord, Lestrange and

_**Chappie 13: Bellatrix Black w/Voldemort, and two Slytherins**_

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the crazy plot and myself (my fake fake name: Adela)

Summary: Karaoke has hit Hogwarts! They will be judged on what they sing, how well they sing and how well they look. No one wins, no one loses but they all gain one thing: a shot at singing!

Oh, and from now on, anything in **bold **is the singing. Anything like this (blah) is what they do.

Anything like this _(blah)_ are my notes

D/C: If you haven't figured it out, I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS!

_**Chappie 12: Chappie 13: 'Bella' Black w/Voldemort & Roldophus (Someday we'll know, and two Slytherins**_

Adela:hums: he was always...belong to someone else...

Voldie: Who's first?

Bella: Me.

Adela: Fine. You and Voldemort and Roldophus-Someday we'll know-Mandy Moore & Jonathan Foreman

_Bellatrix_ **Ninety miles outside Chicago  
Can't stop driving I don't know why  
So many questions, I need an answer  
Two years later you're still on my mind**

_Voldie & Roldophus_ **Whatever happened to Amelia Earheart?  
Who holds the stars up in the sky?  
Is true love just once in a lifetime?  
**  
_All three_ **Did the captain of the Titanic cry?  
**  
**Oh, Someday we'll know  
**_Bellatrix_ **If love can move a mountain**  
_All three_ **Someday we'll know**  
_Voldie & Roldophus_ **Why the sky is blue **  
_All three_ **Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...**

_Bellatrix_ **Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?  
**_Voldie & Roldophus_ **Or what the wind says when she cries?**  
_Bellatrix_ **I'm speeding by the place that I met you**

_All three_ **For the ninety-seventh time...Tonight **

Someday we'll know  
_Bellatrix_ **If love can move a mountain**  
_All three_ **Someday we'll know**  
_Voldie & Roldophus_ **Why the sky is blue**  
_All three_ **Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**

**Someday we'll know **  
_Voldie & Roldophus_ **Why Samson loved Dalilah?**  
_All three_ **One day I'll go**  
_Bellatrix_ **Dancing on the moon**  
_All three_ **Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you...**

_All three_ **Open up the world**

_Bellatrix_ **I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow**

_Voldie & Roldophus_ **Watched the stars crash in the sea**

_Bellatrix_ **If I can ask God just one question**

_All three_ **Why aren't you here with me tonight? **

Oh, Someday we'll know  
_Voldie & Roldophus_** If love can move a mountain**  
_All three_ **Someday we'll know**  
_Bellatrix_ **Why the sky is blue **  
_All three_ **Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah **

Someday we'll know  
_Voldie & Roldophus_ **Why Samson loved Dalilah**  
_All three_ **One day I'll go**  
_Bellatrix_ **Dancing on the moon**  
_All three_ **Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you...**  
**ღღღ **

Wormtail: That sucked. No one commented.

All: It was good!

Adela: (evil evil glare) RAT! Score...75

Wormtail: Shorty!

Pansy: Next! Blaise-Just Like You-Three Days Grace!

Adela: Thanks Pansy.

Blaise: **I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you **

Wormtail: No you can't.

Adela: (tapes his mouth shut) Thank you for the tape, Mr Tape man.

Everyone: (hides)

**I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you **

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
Your wrong if you think that I'll be just like youYou thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
Your wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you

I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
Your wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
Your wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

On my own, cause I can't take livin' with you  
I'm alone, so I wont turn out like you want me too

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
Your wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
Your wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you

Adela: That was awesome. 76.

Harry: Pansy-Fell in love with a boy-Joss Stone

Pansy: **Fell in love with a boy  
I fell in love once and almost completely  
he's in love with the world  
but sometimes these feelings  
can be so misleading  
he turns and says are you alright  
well i must be fine cuz my heart's still beating  
come and kiss me by the riverside  
sara says it's cool she don't consider it cheating **

Red hair with a curl  
mellow roll for the flavor  
and the eyes for peeping  
cant keep away from the boy  
the two sides of my brain  
need to have a meeting  
cant think of anything to do  
my left brain knows  
all love is fleeting  
he's just looking for something new  
I said it once before  
but it bears repeating

cant think of anything to do yeah  
my left brain knows  
all love is fleeting  
he's just looking for something new  
I said it once before  
but it bears repeating

Fell in love with a boy  
fell in love once and almost completely  
he's in love with the world  
but sometimes these feelings  
can be so misleading  
he turns and says are you alright  
Well I must be fine cause my heart's still beating  
come and kiss me by the riverside sara says its cool she dont consider it cheating

don't go tellin all my don't go tellin all my don't go tellin all my lies on sarah (x 2)

cant think of anything to do  
my left brain knows  
all love is fleeting  
he's just looking for something new  
I said it once before  
but it bears repeating

gonna tell ya what's on my mind (x 2)  
but it bears repeating  
Adela: 74...pretty good.

**Next time...**

**2nd part-**

**New Characters-Old Characters**

**Guess which Book Series as well as TV Show!**

**Clues: Book-Vampire**

**TV Show: Crime**


	14. Round 2 begins!

_**Chappie 14 (now 01): Meeting the new...contestants**_

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the crazy plot and myself (my fake fake name: Adela)

Summary: Karaoke has hit Hogwarts! They will be judged on what they sing, how well they sing and how well they look. No one wins, no one loses but they all gain one thing: a shot at singing!

Oh, and from now on, anything in **bold **is the singing. Anything like this (blah) is what they do.

Anything like this _(blah)_ are my notes

D/C: If you haven't figured it out, I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS!

_**Chappie 14 (now 01): Meeting the new...contestants**_

Adela: Since Elimination round is over...it's a whole new ball game!

Voldie: The new 'contestants' are...(reads the paper with shock) How'd you get them?

Adela: Made promises to them that they can't sing anything embarassing.

Harry/James: But we get to?

Adela: (sweet grin) If you want. If you don't, make the deal.

Harry/James/Ginny/Lily/Remus: We are not allowed to sing anything embarassing.

Adela: Deal.

Voldie: Who's introducing who?

Adela: You are introducing Miami, Mom is introducing Las Vegas, and I'm introducing New York and Forks with Sirius.

_**...and now, the introductions...**_

(drum rolls)

Voldie: Presenting one of the most amazing teams in America, everyone, here's the Crime Scene Investigators from Miami!

(Lieutenant Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne,Dr. Alexx Woods,Detective Frank Tripp, Ryan Wolfe, Tim Speedle, Eric Delko )

The Seven: (smile at the others)

Mom: Now, the Original...from Las Vegas...

(Gil Grissom, Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes, Captain Jim Brass, Sara Sidle, Greg Sanders, Dr. Al Robbins, David Phillips, David Hodges)

The Ten: (give waves)

Sirius: Now, all the way from New York...

(Detective Mac Taylor, Detective Stella Bonasera, Detective Danny Messer, Dr. Sheldon Hawkes, Detective Don Flack, Detective Lindsay, Dr. Sid Hammerback, Detective Aiden Burn)

The Eight: (nervous smiles)

Adela: Finally, the good people of Forks bring you...

(Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice (who walks towards Adela), Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Bella, Charlie, Billy, Jacob, Aro, Caius, Marcus, Heidi, Jane, Alec, Demitri, Felix, Gianna, Lauren, Mike, Jessica, Eric, Sam, Angela, Victoria, Tyler)

The 25: (gulp and nervously smile and wave)

Alice/Edward/Bella: (huge smiles)

Adela: (evil look) New judges, new rules...

All but Alice/Edward/Bella/Mac/Horatio/Grissom: (gulp in unison)

Alice: I'm the Fashion judge

Rosalie: (grins) Yay!

Adela: Song judge

Emmett: (gulp)

Mac: Attitude judge

Others minus Alice/Adela/Mac/Horatio/Grissom/Edward/Bella: (confused) Attitude?

Adela: (nods happily) Yes, because no one feels the songs they sing, so if they sing it without attitude, they fail that part.

Carlisle/Charlie: Why is Edward/Bella up their with you?

Adela: They are what I call the 'Hostess' Assistants' so they don't have to sing if they want. The same goes with Horatio and Grissom. They made the deal.

Alice: Rosalie is first. She is singing...'Call me when you're sober' by Evanescence.

Rosalie: (look at dress on webpage and a red cape): **Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind. **

Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over.

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine.

So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind.

Adela: That was an awesome song! 18 points.

Alice: The 'little black dress' was beautiful...coupled with the cape, Gorgeous!

Adela/Bella: Supermodel like.

Alice: 19 points.

Mac: You added feeling to it, like someone actually did do this, so I'll give you 18 points.

Horatio: Your score is 55.

Edward: Bella next!

Bella: No.

James P.: Miss, come on, just sing.

Bella: Fine

Edward: Alice, get ready to record.

Alice: (holding a video camera-look on my website for it) starting now with the song-Hilary Duff's song, _Supergirl_. (it's recording)

Bella: (look at dress on my website): **Who can make you mad  
When your having a blast  
I can, I can **

And who can pick you up  
When you feelin' like you suck  
I can, I can

And who knows what you think  
Without you saying anything  
I do, I do

Who had you figured out  
And never had a doubt  
I did, I did

Haven't you heard?  
I'm Super girl  
You don't wanna mess with me  
I got your back  
I know your every move  
And I got everything you'll ever need

I can make you hang  
On every single word  
Like this, like this

It could be my vibe  
Maybe its my mind  
Could be my kiss, could be my kiss

But when I'm around you  
There's nothing I can do  
I'm at my best, I'm at my best

Well maybe I'm so good  
Cause your standing in the room  
You wish, you wish.

Haven't you heard?  
I'm Super girl  
You don't wanna mess with me  
I got your back  
I know your every move  
And I got everything you'll ever need

I'll take your headache away  
If you want another day  
I'll be the reason that you live  
I'll show you what you always miss

Haven't you heard?  
I'm Super girl  
You don't wanna mess with me  
I got your back  
I know your every move  
And I got everything you'll ever need

I'm Super girl  
You don't wanna mess with me  
I got your back  
I know your every move  
And I got everything you'll ever need

I got everything  
Alice: Love the dress...17 points.

Adela: Interesting song, give you 19 for it.

Mac: Put...emotion into it...17.

Grissom: The score is 53.

_**Tune in next time!**_


	15. New chpt 2

_**Chappie 15 (now 02): The Killers, Fall Out Boy and more**_

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the crazy plot and myself (my fake fake name: Adela)

Summary: Karaoke has hit Hogwarts! They will be judged on what they sing, how well they sing and how well they look. No one wins, no one loses but they all gain one thing: a shot at singing!

Oh, and from now on, anything in **bold **is the singing. Anything like this (blah) is what they do.

Anything like this _(blah)_ are my notes

D/C: If you haven't figured it out, I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS!

_**Chappie 15 (now 02): The Killers, Fall Out Boy and more**_

Adela: Next we have a (reads) E.A.M.C? Who the hell?

Emmett: (laughing) Eddie!

Adela: With the song..."Nobody puts baby in the Corner" by Fall out Boy.

Edward: (grumbles) I hate Emmett! ( is wearing a black tux and takes a deep breath):

_I keep my jealousy close cause it's all mine  
And if you say this makes you happy then I'm not the only one lying_

_Keep quiet  
Nothing comes as easy as you  
Can I lay in your bed all day  
I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake  
The hand behind this pen relives a failure everyday  
Keep quiet  
Nothing comes as easy as you  
Can I lay in your bed all day  
I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake  
The hand behind this pen relives a failure everyday_

_And I keep my jealousy close cause it's all mine  
And if you say this makes you happy then I'm not the only one lying_

_Drink down your gin and kerosene  
And come spit on bridges with me just to keep us warm  
Then light a match to leave me be  
Light a match to leave me.._

_Keep quiet  
Nothing comes as easy as you  
Can I lay in your bed all day  
I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake  
The hand behind this pen relives a failure everyday  
Keep quiet  
Nothing comes as easy as you  
Can I lay in your bed all day  
I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake  
The hand behind this pen relives a failure everyday_

Adela: You could have done better! (shakes her head) 16

Alice and Bella: (nods): 22

Mac: That guy right there (points to Nick) can do better than you I bet and add emotion! 22 is your score.

Grissom: Probably can. (adds the scores up) 60.

Horatio: Nick Stokes, next!

Nick (in a blue tux):

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to

It feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try

So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time

Adela (all smiles): Bravado! 24 points!

Alice and Bella (both are laughing): 22 points!

Mac and Grissom: 22 points.

Horatio: 68 points total. (reads the paper) Next is Emmy Cully?

Emmett: Damn you Esme!

Esme: (laughing) I'm already damned!

Adela: Yeah, buddy-you're singing...'When we were young'.

Emmett (in a tux and growling):

_He doesnt look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagined  
When you were young_

_Can we climb this mountain  
I dont know  
Higher now than ever before  
I know we can make it if we take it slow  
Let's take it easy  
Easy now  
Watch it go_

_We're burning down the highway skyline  
On the back of a hurricane  
That started turning  
When you were young  
When you were young_

_And sometimes you close your eyes  
And see the place where you used to live  
When you were young_

_They say the devil's water  
It ain't so sweet  
You dont have to drink right now  
But you can dip your feet  
Every once in a little while_

_You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch it now  
Here he comes_

_He doesnt look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagined  
When you were young  
(talks like a gentleman)  
(like you imagined)  
When you were young_

Adela (all smiles): Bravado! 23 points!

Alice and Bella (both are laughing): 20 points!

Mac and Grissom: 22 points.

Horatio: 65 points total. (reads the paper) Next is Sirius Black!

Adela: Yeah-you're singing...'MAKES ME WONDER' I love that song.

Sirius (dressed in the tux that Adam Levine wears in the video):

Feels so good to be bad  
Not worth the aftermath  
After that, after that  
Try to get you back

I still don't have the reason  
And you don't have the time  
And it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a fuck about you

Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you anymore, anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to try  
So this is goodbye

Got them resting in my head ?  
Decisions that made my bed  
Now I must lay in it  
And there are things I left unsaid

I want to dive into you  
Forget what you're going through  
I get behind, make your move  
Forget about the truth

I still don't have the reason  
And you don't have the time  
And it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a fuck about you

Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you anymore, anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference  
It even makes a difference to try

And it's over, hurt the feeling ?  
But I don't believe it's true anymore, anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry  
So this is goodbye

I've been here before  
One day a week  
And it won't hurt anymore

You caught me in a lie  
I have no alibi  
The word is set on how to mean me ?

You and I... and so this is goodbye

Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you anymore, anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference  
It even makes a difference to try

_So this is goodbye, yeah_

_So this is goodbye, yeah_

_So this is goodbye, yeah_

Adela (all smiles): Bravado! 25 points!

Alice and Bella (both are laughing): 20 points!

Mac and Grissom: 24 points.

Horatio: 69 points total. _**Tune in next time!**_


	16. Chapter 16

For all of my stories-

I will be putting them on indefinite HIATUS as well as complete and be deleting them from here.

The stories that are being terminated are 'Another Life' and 'Demon Princess Soul Giver Life Saver'.

I lost concentration with those two.

Sorry

Anna Potter Black


End file.
